The Demonic Trinkets: The City of Ghostly Ice
by TheRavenCrow
Summary: Mana and Nick two shadowhunters were sent on an assignment chasing after a rouge werewolf. Were they find mundane Cadell who is a little more than what he seems. How will the New Jersey Institute survive this upcoming war. As the light darkens its shadows
1. Prolouge

**Authors Note:**

Chapters may change since the last time you read them as they are in the progress of being fixed. To make my story better I would like to draw information from reviews. So if you see a mistake please tell me. I would also like some input on what to write. Since this is the first time I have ever tried to write something.

Also, I'm currently fixing the point of views so it sticks to at least one characters point of view for a whole chapter.

* * *

_**Part One: The Dark Angel**_

**Chapter One: Lone Wolf**

_"It was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness,_

_it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair,_

_we had everything before us, we had nothing before us,_

_we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way"_

- Charles Dickens, A Tale of Two Cities

"Mana, we're almost to our assignment" said Nick. He was short for his age. Though that did not stop him slashing through the necks of the tallest of downworlders. But, his tousled brown hair was constantly used against him since he refused to cut it. At least he kept it pulled back out of his clear grey eyes. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going. You're going to end up running into one of those filthy mundanes. And you will have to take a shower to wash it off. Cause there's no way I am getting close to you until you do." snickered Mana.

"Heh, there's no way I will run into one of..." Nick's sentence was cut off as he tripped over a boy causing them both to fall. The mundane fell in surprise. " Ouch" he whimpered. Astonished, Mana thought that this was a very decent looking mundane boy. He had a pale white hair with a slight curl that balanced nicely with his fair skin and radiant blue eyes with a tinge of green. "Sorry" he said as if he done something terribly wrong. As he glanced from Mana to Nick. At first she and Nick thought he could see them. Was their glamour still working. But, then the boy kept glancing warily around before, mumbling to himself as he got up patted himself down and went back into the tavern.

"Wow that's a pretty mundane" stated Nick. "Wait! Does this mean I have to take a shower when we get home" he said with a straight face. "Oh, shut it let's just finish our task and get out of this unsightly place" said Mana. Their assignment was to capture or kill a rogue werewolf named Denis Clamornox, he was killing mundanes everywhere and then, leaving what's left of them on their front porch of the institute. It was recently found out that he owns the tavern were both mundanes and downworlders alike could go. They lifted their glamours and walked in. They strolled in and sat at the aged wooden bar. "Would you like anything" someone asked. They looked up and realized it was the boy Nick ran into outside. He didn't seem to recognize them or notice the downworlder who was licking the side of his face as if he was a sweet treat. "We would like to talk to the owner" said Nick. "Okay, I will be rate back." the boy responded promptly. After the boy disappeared into the back Mana heard a crashing noise surrounded by the shattering of glass. A few moments later the boy came back. He had some new features with a long scratch across his arm dripping blood and a bruise on his neck. Though the boy did not seem to mind. "I'm s...sorry for the wait" the boy stuttered then went back to work. He was followed by the werewolf they were targeting.

The werewolf was tall with well defined muscles . His blond hair stood out under his black fedora. And his white shirt gripped to his skin showing off his abs. His eyes were a pale green that matched the design of his pocket watch that he had hanging from his pants hooked on a loop. "Nephilim, I see you got my message" he snickered. "Yeah, and now it's time to deliver the message from the Clave" stated Nick happily "we came to take you in or kill you Denis Clamornox" I prefer the last option I said as I swung my blade into his chest calling out "Michael" as it landed in his chest. It sizzled as it ripped open his chest. He howled and took a step back. But, his wound was already healed before he made his attack and clawed at her with his hands full of wild furry.

"How is that possible" Nick said as he took a fighting stance " werewolves do not heal that quickly." Nick jumped at him and swung at him with his long sword. It sliced evenly across his chest, ripping his shirt and staining it red on the edges. As soon, as he made the wound the wound was gone. Denis took this opportunity, to attack, and slashed at him catching at his shoulder and dragging downward through his chest and stomach, slicing and tearing it open. Nick doubled over as he was then kicked back.

"Nick!" Mana cried in alarm.

"I'm okay" he said to calm her.

"Gah..." someone gasped. While Mana was looking at Nick, Denis grabbed the boy who was working at the bar. He was flailing try to move as he choked on his breath. He was panicking. She thought it was because he realized he was unable to move and didn't know why. Mana thought the boys eyes flashed red for a second and his head flopped down. Moments later the boy flung his legs in the air. Using a silver knife he pulled from his sleeve he slashed at Denis who was holding him. The knife made a nasty sizzling sound as it caught and sliced off Denis arm that was wrapped around the boy, who having successfully set himself free, landed softly behind the werewolf. Mana couldn't believe any mundane could move that flawlessly.

"Cadell" yelled Denis. Mana could see Cadell flinch with terror in his now red eyes that held an intriguing purple flair in them.

" I will whip you later for that" said Denis with a frown.

"By the way" said Cadell with fear stricken eyes " I gave you a lethal blow in your back, when I flipped over you, I left the silver knife in your back even with your trinket it will take time to reverse that."

Denis completely forgetting about Mana and Nick stalked over where Cadell now stood. Causing Cadell to freeze where he stood. He forcibly tilted his head back yanking it upward causing Cadells face to twinge with pain. Then Denis lightly kissed Cadell on the lips softly he had a disgusting grin on his face afterwards. " I guess I will have my fun with you when we get back my pet" snickered Denis. Cadell eyes flickered with terror as they faded from red to purple to blue. Mana could tell he was prettified with fear as Denis snatched his arm and yelled " it's time we go I will play with you later my dear Nephilim." As he started to vanish into thin air Nick snatched Cadell by the collar and ripped him back. Denis reached for Cadell but, was too slow to react and vanished leaving Cadell behind.

Cadell whimpered " he's going to kill me he is so going to kill me" as he stared at Mana and Nick.

"Not until he has had his fun" stated Nick in a whimsical tone.

Cadell started to tear in the eyes. "Nick" yelled Mana " you're scaring the poor boy." Cadell relaxed slightly when he laid eyes on Mana. She was slightly shorter than him, had long lightly curly brown hair tied on the side of her head in a ponytail. Her eyes calmed him even more because they were the color of the sky at his hometown which he barely remembered.

While the two were bickering Cadell decided to sneak away. So he slowly inched backwards before turning to the exit finding Nick already there. He turned slowly back the way he came and Mana was standing there.

"Where do you think your going" said Nick as he placed his arm around Cadell's neck. Causing him to stiffen. He hated to be touched. "Probably to my death" whispered Cadell under his breath.

His eyes flashed red. "Nick, watch out" screamed Mana. But, it was too late. Cadell stomped on Nicks foot getting him to loosen his grip. Then head butted him before giving him a roundhouse kick that sent him across the room.

"How did you know that was coming" said Nick.

"His eyes flared with anger perhaps " said Mana in reply.

"Please don't touch me" whined Cadell as his eyes faded back to blue "I hate being touched."

"Well, you didn't have to kick me" moaned Nick as he got up.

"You scare me and people who scare me usually hurt me or ..." stopped Cadell as Mana flung herself toward him. Cadell pulled himself out of the way like he was playing dodge ball. Angrily Mana yelled "well, what are you waiting for Nick catch him!" Nick yanked his whip off from around his neck. Cadell thought it was just a flashy silver necklace before it was being whipped at him with great force. In terror Cadell jumped behind Mana and pushed her toward it. Mana got caught by the whip faster than he could react and now he had to pull it and swing at Cadell again. But, Cadell was already in front of him and he came down one his his hand with a hot cup of coffee causing Nick to wince and drop the whip. Nick could not believe he was disarmed by this mundane or whatever he is. After a few more minutes they were exhausted from chasing after Cadell and being disarmed.

Cadell staggered for some odd reason. Mana wondered if he reached his limit's or realized something else. "I give" he told Nick and Mana " I will go with you if you protect me from Denis." Nick and Mana were astonished. "Okay fine" yelled Nick who was clearly frustrated " I swear on the Angel to protect you from Denis." Just then Cadell's eye's flashed red and he gripped his chest in pain.

"What's wrong now" asked Nick.

" Well," grumbled Cadell "I don't suppose have anything to drink I'm thirsty do you?"

"This is a bar there's plenty to drink" said Nick.

"Not wha..." Mana could see his face pale before a fell and collasped.


	2. A Bit of a Problem

**Chapter Two: A Bit of a Problem**

_"In eternity there is no time,_

_only an instant long enough for a joke."_

― Hermann Hesse, Steppenwolf

Izzy! Herald! "We have a bit of a problem" yelled Mana as we entered the institute. The institute was very plain when you took a glance at it. The walls were all a plain white color. And the curtains and tapestries were all purple in color. But, when you glance at the institute you also get a feeling of mystery and hidden secrets. Bound by age, intertwining hallways, and over two hundred rooms for shadow hunters and those in need of protection can stay.

After a few minutes, they could hear someone running down the stairs followed by a loud crashing noise and then a few seconds of questionable silence.

"I'm okay" yelled Herald as he emerged from the bottom of the steps. Herald Lightwood is tall and lanky. His short wavy black hair and his five o'clock after shadow makes his bright green eyes stand out even more. Herald's steps always had a soft clank to every other step he makes because of his leg brace that was invented by the famous shadowhunter inventor Henry B. Sometimes after recalibrating it, the brace will malfunction causing Herald to fall.

"So I see you were recalibrating it again" said Nick.

"Yeah" smiled Herald "so what's the problem and who's that you're holding Nick?"

"The problem is him and he's Cadell" stated Mana promptly.

"He collapsed after saying he needs something to drink" finished Nick. After looking around another question popped in his head "where is Elizabeth" he asked. "Oh, Izzy was called to Idris and will not be back for a while" stated Herald.

"So I guess we'll just have to deal with this ourselves" said Mana.

"Let's start off by placing him in a room then, we can figure out what to do next" said Herald as he turned to start to walk away. Before he could do so Cadell flailed in pain causing Nick to drop him. Cadell was now on the ground screaming in agony.

Cadell felt as though his bones were burning and splintering inside of him slicing through and shredding all of his organs and flesh. He could not help but, tear and screech in pain as a tried to gasp for air. He could hear voices that sounded as if they were from a distance but, felt as if they were near.

"Cadell what's wrong" cried Mana. But, he gave no response. Herald and Nick stood in shock before going over to Cadell to see what was wrong, everything went silent as Cadell passed out in pain feeling the icy shards sweep him in and out of conscience.

Nick went to pick up and carry Cadell to the room when his hand wrapped around his back and felt something warm and sticky. He pulled it back to find blood on his hand.

"Herald! He's bleeding" panicked Nick.

"Get him to the room we will have to treat him there" said Herald. _Oh how he wished Izzy was here she was better at handling these kinds of situations._ "Take him now and I will go call the silent brothers." Because this boy was certainly did not have the feeling of being a mundane.

After a bit of waiting one of the brothers appeared. "Brother Zachariah" said Herald " I thought it would be Brother Enoch." He is busy in Idris echoed in the back of his mind as Brother Zachariah gave his response.

"Well, I will lead you to the room" said Herald. Brother Zachariah followed him silently like a ghost making no sound as they came across the room. Herald slowly opened the door and came to a shocked stand still as Cadell came into view. Brother Zachariah seemed to hold no reaction to whatever was happening.

Both Mana and Nick were holding Cadell faced down as he withered in pain. There were two things that looked like bone and bloody feathers protruding from Cadell's back. Cadell screamed in anguish as the things extended farther out of his back.

Mana looked up and saw the hooded figure step in. His face could not be clearly distinguished from under his hood. But, from what she could tell he had black hair and hollow features.

"What do we do" stammered Herald. After a few moments Brother Zachariah pulled out his steal. "We can't use that he'll turn into a forsaken" screamed Mana "he's not a shadowhunter."

"This one has more angel blood running through his veins than you think" Brother Zachariah whispered in her head. He thoughtfully placed the steal on the center of Cadell back and drew a rune that swept Cadell into sleep. Then, he drew an _iratze_ on him for healing. The runes burned on Cadell's back before settling and easy his pain as he was pushed into sleep.

After Brother Zachariah finished he faced Herald. And Nick could tell he was talking to him at that moment because of the face Herald made. "Herald in this boy runs the blood of two shadowhunters but, there is also something darker at play for he is both a vampire and shadowhunter a halfling at birth but, he is not a warlock. He holds the same symptoms as one of his ancestors and it is only luck that the runes work on him" Brother Zachariah explained. Then he whispered into everyone's head that he will get the 'daylighter' to bring something over for Cadell.

"Please, take care of him there are only a few Herondale left in this world." after stating that Brother Zachariah silently left.

Mana went back to Cadell who was now still and sleeping peacefully. Whatever was protruding from his back was gone leaving a weird silver pattern on his back where they once were. She gingerly picked up a rag and started wiping the blood and sweat off his back. While wiping off his back she started to notice scars of torture. Is this what Denis meant by some fun? Where exactly did this boy get those scars that looked like a mixture of bite marks, claw marks, whip marks, and stab wounds. Some of the wounds seemed recent just as recent as the claw mark on his arm that has now started to heal due to the _iratze_. She shivered at the thought of it being her who was living through torture every day forced to be on a leash everyday. No wonder he doesn't like to be touched. No wonder he was scared of Denis Clamornox. No wonder he was scared of them. Who boar similar wounds over their bodies too. Wounds they gained from slaying demons.

Cadell stirred lightly in his sleep. Rolling over to his side making himself a more comfortable position than laying on his stomach. His breathing was now even and Mana could see he was relaxed. Looking closer she could see that he was very beautiful indeed. He had long eyelashes that curled up a bit. A heart shaped face held together by a slender frame. His body was well toned and his muscles did not seem out of place when you looked at him. He looked like a picture you would see in a art museum. The picture would be of a sad lonely boy standing in the dark woods for all eternity.

"Well, he's pretty enough, do you think he could be my _parabaiti_" she asked Nick.

"You can't base a parabaiti on looks Mana"

"I was just joking. I know you can't do that"

Nick glanced at Cadell who looked to be peacefully sleeping when just a few minutes ago he was thrashing in pain. So he's a shadowhunter too he thought to himself and he certainly is pretty enough not that he really cared. At least there will be more company in this empty institute. The only people who live here are Izzy, Herald, Mana, and himself. Then, they have the servants who come and go they have Nina the maid, Justin the cook, and Blake the butler. With another person to talk to in the institute it could breath some life into it.

"Okay it's time to leave the room and let Cadell sleep peacefully" said Herald. "Oh, and Mana go tell Nina to prepare a room for the 'daylighter'."

"Who's the 'daylighter'" inquired Nick.

"He's a vampire who can walk in the day without getting burned" stated Herald.

"WAIT you're letting a downworlder stay here a filthy downworlder" screeched Mana.

"He's not just any downworlder he is a vampire who has held the grace of the Clave since birth and friend to the famous shadowhunter Jace Wayland. You will show him respect when he arrives." said Herald "Now go on and tell Nina, Mana."

Mana and Nick scurried out of the room followed by Herald who shut the door lightly.

* * *

Simon having earned the good graces of the Clave often stays at the institute in New York. He didn't want to leave although, he had to watch his friends and loved ones age and die. Leaving him behind to watch over their children and their children and so on.

"Hey Simon" she exclaimed as she ran down the hall toward him. He could see her running from the other end of the hallway. Clara Wayland was named after her grandmother who was his best friend when he was still a mundane and when he first turned into a vampire. Those were hard times during the war of _The Mortal Instruments. _It seemed like centuries ago and only seconds ago to him.

Clara had the same red hair as her and the gold flickering eye's that her husband and his friend adorne. Reminding Simon of horrible times and happy times leaving him with a bad aftertaste of melancholy. "So what's up is the 'sexy vampire mojo' finally attracting you to me. Because if so I should tell you I'm not looking to be in a relationship rate now."

"Sexy vampire mojo doesn't exist" frowned Clara.

"But, you're attracted to me anyways" Simon smirked.

"No..., and Brother Zachariah wants you to bring some supplies to the New Jersey Institute. "

Simon was old enough two centuries old enough to know what 'supplies' meant when someone asked for it. They used the word "supplies" as a code in front of humans and shadowhunters alike to be polite because you know, when you mention blood at the dinner table and everyone loses their appetite but, the vampires. _I'm two centuries old he thought to himself again,_ _I wonder if that means I am two in vampire years he wondered curiously. Did it even work like dog years? Oh, well._

"Okay I'm heading out."

"Hey can I go with you" asked Clara.

"No, but there is no way to stop you from coming anyways is there?"

Clara giggled "You got me."

"You are just like your grandmother in that aspect" sighed simon.

"Okay go get ready to leave I'm going to get some 'supplies' from my room."

"Yay, see you in five minutes at the portal"

* * *

Simon and Clara arrived at the institute through the portal. With three people waiting on the other side of it.

"Hello, I'm Herald the institute head these two are Nick and Mana" said Herald.

Simon glanced at Nick "aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?"

"No!" screamed Nick as he blushed a furious red. His height was one of the few things that bothered and irritated him so much. All of his brothers were always tall like his father. But, Nick was short like his mother.

"And who is that" Herald asked as he looked over Simon's shoulder "I was only expecting one guest."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that this is Clara Wayland she wanted to come and she's forceful just like her grandmother when it comes to what she wants" said Simon.

"Yeah, and this is Simon a vampire who acts more like a shadowhunter. I don't know if he even understands how to act like a vampire" Clara put in.

"Hey" exclaimed Simon "don't forget to mention I'm a geek you know that's a crucial part of it."

"You're also a filthy downworlder" whispered Mana. Though she knew the vampire heard it as he glanced in her direction with a frown on his face. She could see he had fairly long dark brown hair which he had pushed out of the way of his eye's which were pitch black and held a deep feeling to them. Clearly they are the eye's of a vampire. But, for some reason he was wearing glasses which she knew he did not need.

"Nick take Simon to Cadell then,show him to his room when he's finished" said Herald.

"Mana have Nina take Clara to a room."

Simon walked into Cadell's room and told Nick to wait outside while he met with Cadell. When Simon saw Cadell he could sense that he was not an ordinary shadowhunter. Not to mention the part where he is a shadowhunter and a vampire at the same time. Normally being a vampire would deprive the shadowhunter of any of the Nephilim capabilities. Plus his presence felt as though he was somewhere between Jace Wayland and Sebastian Morgenstern as he liked to call him.

Cadell dreamt of his hometown where the sky is the color of Mana's eye's. He dreamt of his mother whose hair was brown covered in dirt and matted down with crusted red. She always looked so sickly and he doesn't remember her any other way. He remembered the stories she always told him. Stories of his father he never saw, his mother said he always managed to make her laugh even in the worst of times. Stories of his older brother who has his father's blonde hair and his mother's grey eye's. His brother was always getting into mischief but, he was considered dependable by those who knew him. Cadell woke up to see a person he's never seen before.

Cadell looked up to face a pale figure who oddly had no scent. He was almost void of any presence other than the fact that he felt human in nature in some odd way. His big dark eyes seemed to see everything even though they were hidden behind a pair of odd glasses.

"Hello, Cadell I'm Simon and I brought the 'supplies' that you need"

"The what?" blinked Cadell.

"Okay I don't get the feeling you know what you are."

"The force is strong with this one" sighed Simon.

:I brought the blood you need to not bite the others." He handed a bottle over to Cadell.

Cadell hesitated for a second. He didn't want to drink blood but, he knew it was what he needed because it smelled familiar though there seemed to be a small difference in scent. What would it matter he thought to himself I shouldn't feel sickened now since I've been drinking it all along even without knowing it's still the same. He grabbed the bottle and drank it quickly. He felt immediately refreshed with a flow of electric energy that soothed him and gave him the strength to keep himself in shape.

"Thanks" said Cadell as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings "so where exactly am I?"

As he looked around he noticed the room was uniquely bland. The walls were an of white and there was a single window in the middle of the wall presumably located on the front of the building. It had dark purple curtains hanging on either side of the window the only color in this room other than the brown cabinet and a few chairs.

"Your at the New Jersey institute" said Simon.

"The New Jersey what?"

"It's a places where shadowhunters or Nephilim if you will, go to if they do not have a place to stay each has over two hundred rooms. Though most of them are fairly empty I must say. Never seen or hear of an institute where more than seven people were staying at."

"Oookay" blinked Cadell.

Simon took this as a gesture that showed Cadell was not listening or did not understand a single word he had said. He sighed as he listened to the door knob twitching.

Nick who was always running low on patients swung the door open catching Cadell off gard causing him to seemingly flinch. While the vampire seemed to notice he was going to come in before he even decided to open the door.

"Nick, I was right the force is strong with this one" Simon smirked.

"Huh? Star Wars again" Nick said confused.

Simon mused "your one of the rare shadowhunters that understands what I'm saying."

Now bewildered Nick asked Cadell to come along as he showed Simon where his room is.


	3. Brother

**Chapter Three: Brothers**

"I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."

- Edgar Allan Poe, letter to an admirer

Elizabeth Lightwood we have called you here today after receiving a message from the Enclave in know there have been problems with the missing and the kidnapping of shadowhunters all over the world. The Enclave has sent us Gwynn Herondale who holds the most experience and has the most knowledge on this specific topic. Gwynn here, will inform us more on this topic in person.

When Elizabeth looked over and spotted Gwynn taking a step forward. She saw a striking young man about or around his twenties. He has light blond hair and striking grey eyes. His left side of his face has a silver scar that starts just above his eyebrow to the center of his cheek, making him blind in his left eye.

"I have experienced the kidnapping twice" he started "with my own mother and my wife, and I have found that they are not only kidnapping shadowhunters they are specifically kidnapping female Nephilim who are pregnant" he paused as a look of distraught passed over him before vanishing as if it was never there."We have no idea why, what for, and who is behind the kidnapping" Gwynn continued " we do know however that Denis Clamornox is involved in the kidnappings."

"I would like permission to stay and research more on this matter."

"And this has nothing to do with your wife?" inquired the inquisitor. A flash of anger appeared on Gwynn's face, the expression washed away as soon as it had come. The inquisitor paid no attention to this.

"No." Gwynn said finally "this is for the well being of the Clave. I only want to stop this matter to prevent it from growing out of hand. We do not want another event like the _Infernal Devices_ or _Mortal Instruments_, now do we." Gwynn shot a look at the inquisitor as if he was trying to bore a hole through him.

"Very well." said the Consul " you can stay with Elizabeth at the New Jersey Institute. This matter is concluded for now, you two are dismissed."

""Okay" said Elizabeth "I will take you to the institute we should head off soon."

"Can you wait a moment for me Elizabeth." This was the first time Gwynn was really looking at Elizab err... Liz she was tall and thin but, still slightly shorter than him. She soft dark brown hair with highlights of red that looked like a streak of fire in her hair. Her eye were a light coffee brown that made her look as if she was always comfortable and alert at the same time.

"Okay Liz, I need a sec to get my son, I told him to wait outside while I attended the meeting."

"Oh, I will go with you to get your son."

After a few minutes they came acrossed him climbing a tree. "Amoren" Gwynn called out. Shocking Amoren causing him to fall out of the tree. "Woah" Amoren shouted as he fell. Amoren quickly got back up and dusted himself off. When he stood up Liz could see that this kid would grow up to be a handsome young man. With his black hair that fell slightly in front of his deep blue eyes.

"Come on Amoren, were heading to the New Jersey Institute where we will be staying for awhile. "

"Okay" he yelled as he dashed toward them.

* * *

When they arrived at the institute everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Why do you come to the table if you can't even eat anything" Mana glared at Simon.

"It reminds me of home sweet home, actually it reminds of eating at the werewolves home."

When Liz walked in she saw a few extra people she hadn't seen before. A boy with white hair and a vampire wearing glasses. Mana seemed to have a problem with the vampire though she could understand why. Nick was trying to talk to white haired boy who seemed to be unresponsive.

"Oh, welcome back Liz" Herald said as he looked up.

"I'm back and I would like to introduce Gwynn and Amoren Herondale."

At the name of Gwynn, Cadell looked up. He immediately went pale as he laid eye's on Gwynn. He smelled familiar and looked a lot like his mother described his older brother he even had a picture. It forced a flood of his memories of his mother to come to the surface. Cadell stood up and immediately ran out the front of the institute.

"Is he okay" asked Amoren.

"Ah, I will go make sure he's okay" Herald said as he started to stand up.

"Wait." I will said Gwynn "you should finish eating.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Gwynn said and immediately turned out the door after him.

"Hey are you okay" he said as he walked toward the boy. They boy had thrown up and was now hugging his knees while gripping a picture. He was shivering and teary eyed and it looked like he was mumbling to himself.

"Hah heheh" the boy was laughing historically by the time he reached him. After a moment of silence the boy looked up into Gwynn's eyes. You smell so similar to mother did you know that. I've heard your hair is just like father's. I can see you have the eye's of mother. You were a mischievous boy weren't you. Mother always said that. Mom says my blue eye's are like father's. Ah. Mother, poor mother, poor poor mother, poor mothe."

"Hey, slow down what are you rambling on about." The boy handed him the crumpled photo he was holding in his hand. Gwynn took and slowly opened it up. To see an old picture of his mother, his father, and himself in it.

"Where did you get this?" but the boy went back to mumbling this time he could hear what he was saying "Mother was fed then, mother was dead all because of me. Beaten and tortured as well as sliced open in front of my eye's I've seen. My mother is dead, what was she fed, vampire blood I see." The boy started crying to himself softly as he reached in snatched the photo out of his hand. Gwynn stayed out there with the boy as he cried himself to sleep. Once, he was asleep Gwynn gingerly picked him up and carried him inside. The boy groaned and wrapped his arms around Gwynn's neck. When, he walked inside everyone else was asleep except for the vampire.

"Oh, welcome back. I'm Simon. I could show you to his room then your's if you would like."

"Yeah, that would be great."

"By the way his name is Cadell if your wondering. I know he didn't tell you."

"Ah, Cadell. That's the name my father wanted to name my baby brother."


End file.
